


Thoughts

by Ecofinisher



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Resembles a father-daughter talk but they're actually not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Dustin goes to the outside to check on his son's friend River.
Kudos: 2





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have a specific plot, it's just a random drabble I made trying to get writer's block of my head. 
> 
> Inspired by the headcanon I wrote on Tumblr, except this just came into my head later.

Dustin Langerak came downstairs to spot his sister-in-law playing on the Wii against his children Kaylynn and Parker Langerak.

„What do you mean? Of course it‘s fair. You‘re skilled than me anyway,“ The blonde sister-in-law commented watching the teenage boy use the remote controller as a baseball bat to pretend to hit an incoming ball, which inside the game flew towards the fourth wall at a video game character, that hit it and the two women shook their controllers hard so on the split-screen, that appeared showed their characters run with their hands up looking for the baseball that has been hit by Parker.

„Don‘t tell me, that video game includes baseball too?“ Questioned the father earning a nod from his sister-in-law.

„I have to admit it‘s easier like this for me,“ Zelda mentioned, then her niece Kaylynn chirped as her character caught the baseball, then moved her remote controller hard forward so the character on the screen would throw the baseball towards an NPC character.

„You know what…..next match I‘ll give it a try,“ Dustin suggested. „Your sister is at the moment upstairs having a shower and may need to fix something for the work,“ Dustin mentioned leaning himself on the couch, then Kaylynn sat down on the couch afterward the blonde patted the daughter on the head making her smile.

„Yes!“ Zelda shouted triumphantly as her character made it to block Parker‘s character from scoring.

„Well done, Zelda!“ Complimented Dustin raising his hand to high five the woman, afterward she did the same with the raven-haired girl, then noticed behind on the outside the highschool student River McIrish sit down at the patio looking at the round making Zelda frown curious at the sight.

„Why is she sitting out there?“ The blonde asked watching Dustin look at the window seeing his son‘s classmate on the outside, making the man shrugged his shoulders.

„No idea. I assumed she was here,“ Dustin responded, then looked at Parker which was adjusting the cord of the controller on his wrist and he placed his hand on Parker‘s shoulder to get the boy‘s attention.

„Did something happen between you and River?“ Dustin questioned making Parker tilt his head unsure, what his father meant.

„Uh no. I don‘t remember being or doing something bad to her,“ Responded the son. „Where is she, now that you ask?“ Parker asked watching his father point at the outside, where the teenage girl sat. „Hmm good question. Could it be with us all having had dinner together?“

„What could possibly be wrong with our dinner? We ate as a family,“

„Your table manners are quite…….unique,“ Zelda mentioned earning a nod from Kaylynn. „You two eat as if it was your last meal, also Parker still eats with the cutlery on the wrong side,“

„I‘ve been doing this for my entire life and no one has ever complained besides mom and Kaylynn. I don‘t even know what‘s so different about eating with the fork on the right or left side,“ Countered the boy making his younger sister roll her eyes at his defense towards the eating ways.

„Well, I will go out and ask her. Just to be sure,“ Dustin warned walking toward the exit to the patio, then he sat down a little distant from the girl to not make her feel harassed. „Hey,“ Dustin greeted getting the attention of the brunette teenager.

„Hi Mr. Langerak,“ River replied noticing the adult a bit worried about anything.

„Why are you all alone here? Did someone bother you?“ Questioned the blonde making River shake her head.

„No, not at all,“ The girl responded.

„Okay. We saw you out here and I just came out here to make sure you were alright. If you want you can play with us Sports,“ Suggested the man.

„I‘m not familiar with those games,“ River answered earning a nod from the adult. Both stared up at the sky to see the stars all over it, then Dustin faked a cough before he questioned the teenage girl again.

„How is your life with your parents?“ Began the man to ask. „I‘ve seen your mother a few times at the Doo Peas corporation. What about your father? Where does he work?“

„Well….my family isn‘t as complete as some people might believe,“

„Oh…...did your dad…..you know…….get visited by the Grim Reaper?“ Questioned Parker‘s father earning a nod from the girl.

„Yes, but that was years ago. To be honest, we weren‘t even that close. Ever. He was an alcoholic and….. he used to be around us in a drunk state mostly yelling at my mom or at me. This was all back when I was in elementary school, I think I was 9 years or something. The day my mother found peace was on the night the Keaton‘s heard my father‘s rage and sent the cops to us to bring him to jail, but…..on that night the cops lost him and in the other morning he was found dead down at the beach near the Wolff manor,“ Recounted the teenager making Dustin wide his eyes in shock.

„Woah I did not know, that this guy, that died there was your dad,“

„It‘s fine Mr. Langerak. You couldn‘t have guessed it,“

„I‘m really sorry, that you had to go through this as a child. That‘s something traumatizing for that age,“

„I‘m mostly over it, I just remembered because of the dinner…..I don‘t remember to ever have had a real family dinner. Where everyone‘s around talking normally, In company, telling each other about the day or anything. It actually feels good,“

„Being with the family reunited at dinner is the best part at the end of the day. Usually Thursday we are reunited as a family during dinner,“

„Your son is lucky to have a healthy and complete family,“ River commented. „I just feel like he doesn‘t seem to be found to introduce the family to anyone or that‘s how I feel it looks like,“

„Oh you know how most teens are at this age. The one or the other do have the feeling that we may make them feel embarrassed of something,“ The blonde pointed out. „I don‘t know, but it may be the reason, that they‘re getting older and slowly begin to live apart. Soon all of you will move on with your own life and build the future somewhere else. College, a job education, build a career, a family….. “

„Yeah, that must be one of the main things….I‘m not to 100% certain what I want to do after I leave school. I have one or two ideas for what I want to do for a living,“  
„You still have two years in front of you. You will find something that will interest you, even if it gets boring with the time or you feel like it‘s not meant for you you can always get another job or go to college. Before I got employed at the stadium I used to work down at Hogan‘s Diner,“  
„Yes,“

I don‘t know if Parker has anything in his mind in relation to careers or school, but what I‘m happy to know is that you‘re helping him out at the school. I honestly have never noticed that the time he was with Ethan during high school he used to copy from his homework,“

„Half of the high school knows exactly which students are the ones known for copying homework. He just different from the others actually got to learn from the copying every time he had Ethan‘s sheets,“

„So this is why his grades actually were fine. I assumed it was because he learned with Ethan sometimes or by himself. But it‘s really great, that he asked you for help,“ Dustin commented making River chuckle.

„Yeah well actually he asked me like anyone else before if he could copy the homework, I offered to help him out with the homework instead of having him copy everything and not manage to pass well at the finals,“

„And you just suggested him that?“

„I was supposed to let him copy like the others, but if he still has the chance to make progress by himself for the next two years until the finals I suggested doing the homework along with him,“

„It‘s amazing, that you decided to help him even though you‘re not even friends,“

„Well, I didn‘t mind it. I know all classmates since the 7th grade and he‘s a decent boy for someone who‘s around the popular kids,“

„Deep down he‘s a good guy, the only issue for him are girls…..some of them I mean. The last few girls he brought home a few months ago were…..special,“

„The Caliente sisters, right?“

„Yeah two Spaniards, Also there was this one woman with brown hair, native so far I know,“

„That was Anne,“

„Exactly. Most of these girls didn‘t seem like the brightest lamp in the house. I‘m not sure what his intentions were at that time,“

„Are you telling me he‘s actually not interested in girls?“

„He is, he is, he‘s…...just didn‘t look like he was in love with these girls as he said the first time. You know he mostly only shows interest in some people when he knows he is able to interact with them. This is why these types of girl landed on his plate as they were an easy prey but not that what he thought it would be,“

„There are many girls out there worth his attention. Girls that are actually good persons,“

„Like you?“ Dustin asked shrieking River at the comment.

„NO!…... I mean by personality yes,“

„You‘re currently the only girl showing him interest right now and what makes things weird is, that he and Holly Alto are childhood friends and nothing between them has ever happened,“

„I believe you. But I think Parker and I will only work as friends well. We barely have anything in common besides being from the same age,“

„So were I and Mrs. Langerak. And see where we are today?“ Dustin explained making River chuckle.

„It‘s possible, but so far I don‘t think this is ever going to happen,“ River mentioned looking along with the blonde into the house to see Parker jump at the couch raising his arms up in victory making his aunt laugh, while Kaylynn stood on the ground annoyed at seeing him with the shoes on it.

„They all seem to be having fun. What do you think about we all play together?“ Suggested Dustin. „It will be fun, I swear,“

River nodded, then got up and entered back into the house along with the friend‘s father to see Kaylynn stay together with her older brother looking for another sport they could play now.

„Hey son, will you let two more people enter the game?“ Dustin questioned the raven-haired boy, which looked back at the two and nodded.

„Kaylynn and Zelda just picked bowling, if that‘s okay,“ Parker said, then Dustin grabbed the controller of his daughter and patted her on the head.

„I‘ll be with Zelda and Kaylynn will join you and River,“ Dustin suggested earning a nod from the son, which glanced at River.

„Have you ever played Wii before?“ The boy questioned making the brunette shake her head. „Okay, here you have to put it here over your hand like that and the game instructs you how you have to move the controller,“ Explained the teenager earning a nod from River.

„Got it,“ River answered.

„Did I do something bad or so, to lead you to the outside?“ Parker questioned watching the girl shake her head.

„I went to get some fresh air. You know from being with you in a family dinner like this made me think of my past when my father still was around and most of the times he was drunk and threatening me or my mom,“

„Oh, I totally forgot about that. I‘m sorry, I never meant to make you feel bad about this,“

„No, it‘s fine. I actually enjoyed being here with your family. They‘re all pretty cool when you get to know them a little,“

„You think so?“ Parker asked surprised earning a nod from the girl. „I guess you‘re right,“

„You should often visit us River. We like to have you around,“ Zelda added earning a nod from the brunette.

„I will for sure,“ Assured the Irish-descendant girl looking at the gameplay, then saw Dustin Langerak use his remote controller and move it forward to throw the bowling ball inside the game, at the same time the remote flew off his hand against the floor, making Kaylynn laugh.

„Ops…...“

„We really should get us a jar for every time this happens to you, Dustin,“ Zelda mentioned making Dustin laugh along with Kaylynn and Parker, while River grinned instead from the man‘s mishap.

"Sure, in case it breaks we will always have money to replace it," 

„8 pins, not bad, dad,“ Parker said, then looked at River giving a try, then her ball flew aside the track landing on the side plane rolling at the end of the track without hitting anything,“

„Oh…..,“

„Don‘t worry, you need to get to the middle a little, so that the camera there sees you,“ Parker corrected the girl pulling her gently aside. „Here and now you see you‘re right in front of the view,“ Parker pointed out at the camera, then looked at her, which smiled at him.

„Thanks,“ River responded making the boy smile, then Kaylynn looked at her father and aunt, which exchanged an ambiguous look knowing there was a minor interest between the two teenagers.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I rarely wrote anything about Sims. it‘s kinda hard to keep characters in character by only knowing the traits only. The other two fics were done years ago, but they‘re more OOC in my opinion.


End file.
